Ghostbusters: Pandora's Box
by Ryan Espin
Summary: The Ghostbusters stumble onto something bigger than anything than anything they ever encountered, Pandora's Box from Greek Mythology has been opened, and they have to stop the monster that came from it before the end of the world. R
1. The Job

The small house stood alone in the empty streets of Elizabeth, New Jersey. A light emerges from the highest window of the building. It shines into the foggy air, making it a blinding jade light. The window shatters open as a ghastly figure flies through. It's body was a giant ball of blue fire and it's head was sapphire with golden eyes. It spun in circles heading into the night clouds. Water fell from the sky onto the paved roads below and the rooftops of homes. The firehouse stands cold and old at the corner of the avenue in Tribeca. Inside Janine waits on her chair behind her desk playing solitaire to cure her boredness. The Ecto-1 is parked in front of her, quiet and rusty. Upstairs, Egon is working in is small lab. He is holding assortments of tools in his hands as many sparks fly. CREAK. The door opens as Ray enters the room. He crawls on the floor looking under Egon's desk. "Ray," Egon said, "may I please ask what are you doing?" "Not now," Ray said, "I'm looking." "Looking for what?" "Ha! Found you!" "Will you please leave I am doing work." Egon said looking at Ray. ZAP. Egon looked down and a small burst of flames emerged. He dropped it on the tile floor and stomped on it with his boot. "Sorry Egon." "Just go Ray." Egon replied. Ray bent his head down and walked out of Egon's lab as if he were an upset child leaving the toy store. Ray closed the door behind him and walked into the living room to see Peter and Winston sitting on the worn-out sofa watching television. "Did I miss it?" Ray said. "No come on," Peter said, "it's the best part." BOOM. The lights in the firehouse when out and the monitor of the television went blank. "No!" Peter yelled, "What happened!" RING. RING. The sound was heard all through the firehouse. BRING. BRING. Peter and Winston headed for the pole, Ray tripped over a footstool and Egon bursted out of his lab heading for the firepole.  
  
A young man was looking at a small box with an odd greek design on a small bed. He looked down at it with an expression of fear on his face. SIREN. He looked out the window to see the rusty hearse with sirens pull up. He ran down the stairs to his front door. "Oh my God," he said, "the Ghostbusters." "That's us." Ray replied cheerfully as Egon held his PKE meter towards the house. "Come on in," the young man said, "by the way, my name is Eddie, Eddie Zoaklil." Eddie marched them up the stairs to the bedroom. "So," Peter said, "do you have a ghost?" "Yes I-" Eddie said before he was interrupted by Egon who looked at the box on the bed. "It can't be!" Egon said. "What is it Egon?" Ray said. "Pandora's box." Egon replied. "You know what it is?" Eddie questioned. "Yes I do. On Mt. Olympus, Pandora was created to be the perfect woman. She was given many gifts including a small box which wasn't supposed to be open. Pandora opened the box and unleashed thousands of plagues and diseases upon the world leaving one inside before she closed it. Inside was a weapon of mass destruction, which Eddie has released, which is capable of-" "-Bringing about the end of the world so we have to save the world once again and be the heroes who are soon forgotten." Peter said. "Just like everytime." Winston said. "What I'd like to know," Egon said, "is where did you find." "I found it at some bar at Honolulu last summer." Eddie replied. "Hawaii!" Peter said, "Finally a decent place to go for a rough job!" "What bar is this anyways?" Winston said. "The Hula Hula." Eddie replied. "Hula Hula!" Winston said, "My uncle owns the place." "Alright," Ray said, "we need to just head for Honolulu and find a way to get to this demon." "Vacation, vacation." sang Peter. "Goodbye Eddie." Ray said and waved as the Ghostbusters left the house. They entered the car as Peter was singing his song. 


	2. Newark Airport Apparition

The New York City street was full of cars, all honking. In the field of cars lay the rusty Ecto-1, which stood out like a soar thumb. The cars were facing towards a tunnel which was blocked with traffic. "Gotta love the traffic." Winston said. "Well no worries," Peter said calmly, "we can just take the next flight." "When's the next flight?" Ray said. "Beats me," Peter said as he leaned back in his seat, "Turn on the radio." Ray extended his hand towards the radio and pressed the start button. A spark flew as Ray touched it and flung his arm back. "What the hell?!" Winston said. "Hey," Peter said, "I didn't do it!" An emerald substance came out of the radio. "Slimer!" They all said. Slimer looked down and talked his usual gibberish. "Thanks Spud!" Peter said, "Now the radio doesn't work!" "No worries Peter." Ray said. "What Ray?" Peter said, "Why no worries?!" "We can sing." Ray said as he started singing When the Saints Are Marching In.  
  
"I had to ask," Peter said, "Nothing can go worse now."  
  
"What do you mean we can't take the packs!?" Peter said. "I'm sorry sir," the woman said at the ticket counter. "but we need a permit for those to be brought on to the plane." "Permit," Peter said, "Ray don't you got one." "Let me get it out." Ray said as he dug deep into his pockets. He pulled out a small card with a crimson smudge on it. Ray handed it to the woman. "I'm sorry," the woman replied, "but this card is expired." "Let me see that." Peter said, "What is that red thing on the card Ray?" "Ketchup." Ray said. "Expiration May 1997?!" Peter said. "Come on ma'am," Winston said, "don't you know us? The Ghostbusters?" "Sorry," said the woman, "I don't recall the name." "The Giant Stay-Puft of 1984?" Ray said. "Nope." the Woman replied. "The Pink Slime disaster of 1989?" Peter said. "I'm sorry sir, but you still can't enter." the Woman replied. Peter groaned. He brushed his hair back with his hand and sighed. Egon looked around. A blaring sound came from his pocket. He looked down and pulled out his PKE meter. Egon held it out towards the air. A gray apparition appeared from the ceiling. It flew down and the woman behind the counter shrieked. It ran past the metal detectors heading towards the gate. "Now can we pass?" Peter said. "Go!" the woman yelled. They put on their proton packs, Ray put on his ecto goggles, and they ran down following it's path. The four ghostbusters ran down the walkway to see the ghost. It was gray, with glowing gold and sapphire eyes. Peter, Egon and Winston all held out their proton guns. They aimed and fired at the ghost. The ghost ran and the streams missed setting a hole through the roof. The ghost disappeared and the spectators at the airport were puzzled. The ghost then swooped down through the roof towards one of the tourists. Peter fired the stream at the ghost hitting it. CLICK. A flash went into Peter's eyes and he let go of the stream. A tourist took a picture of them. The ghost went to the ceiling. Winston and Egon fired. They got it with a direct hit. Ray rolled out the trap. "Everyone in the building," Peter yelled, "cover your eyes!" People started closing their eyes looking away. Ray stepped on the button attached to the trap cable. Egon and Winston stopped their stream and looked away, Ray looked away, Peter looked away and everyone else in the airport looked away as the trap doors opened letting out an enormous bright light which sucked in the ghost into the trap. The ruckus ended and everyone looked at the steaming trap. It's red light was blinking as Ray bent down and picked it up by the cable. Peter took out a small pad and wrote on it. He gave it to one of the ticket agents. "Give that to your boss." Peter said. They walked onto their plane with everyone still silent and shocked over the incident. 


End file.
